Janji
by KazumaKendate
Summary: Gara-gara janji Midorima Kehilangan Momoi Satsuki. Janji juga yang mempertemukannya (Lagi) dengan Momoi Satsuki.


**"Midorin, Mau pindah ke Tokyo?"**

**"Hm"**

**"Janji ya, temui aku disini, 4tahun setelah kau kembali ke Kyoto"**

**"Ia, Satsuki. Kamu bawel-nanodayo" Kedua jari kelingking mereka bersatu, menyisakan suatu janji untuk ditepati**

**Janji**

**Disclaimer :Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rated :T**

**Pair :MidoMomo**

**A/N :EyD nya ambudarul ya, kalo amburadul mohon di review saja, makasih**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 tahun kemudian<strong>_

_Midorin, apa kabar? Semoga kau baik-baik saja di Tokyo, aku baik-baik saja Midorin, ingat ya, janji kita_

_Momoi Satuski._

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau bagaikan melon itu berjalan gontai menuju gerbang sekolah, perhatian matanya tak bisa dialihkan dari surat yang baru pagi ini ia terima, dari tukang post tentunya, lalu dibacanya lekat-lekat dari apa yang surat itu berusaha sampaikan, sampai langkahnya terhenti ketika membaca bagian akhir dari surat itu "Janji?, Momoi Satsuki?" Benak pemuda yang bernama Midorima itu keheranan.

"Cepat hei, masuk masuk!" Satpam penjaga pintu gerbang sekolah berteriak, membuyarkan lamunannya yang sedari tadi memikirkan suatu hal, hal yang tak asing baginya, seolah bagian dari hidupnya, namun tak bisa ia ingat. "Janji? Apa aku pernah berjanji? Momoi Satsuki? Siapa dia?." Pertanyaan itu terus menerus menghantuinya hingga jam pelajaran pertama dimulai.

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah yang ceria di pagi hari, matanya tak henti-henti memandangi sepucuk surat yang akan ia kirimkan besok. Sempat terbesit di benaknya pertanyaan aneh "Kenapa yah di tahun ketiga ini Midorin jarang memberi kabar?" ucap gadis itu pelan, tapi seolah menepis pikiran anehnya, dia melanjutkan langkahnya itu hingga mencapai gerbang sekolah. Dari awal jam pelajaran pertama hingga akhir. Gadis itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, membayangkan beberapa puluh minggu lagi ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Cinta pertamanya, Midorima Shintarou<p>

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, hal yang sama dengan kemarin terjadi pada Midorima, dia kembali mendapat surat, dari orang yang bernama Momoi Satsuki isi suratnya sama seperti kemarin, mungkin ada penambahan Kata Sedikit<p>

_Midorin apa kabar? Pasti baik deh, kok Midorin akhir-akhir ini jarang kirim surat? Kenapa Midorin? Cerita dong, lewat E-mail kan bisa_

_Momoi Satsuki_

Wajahnya semakin memucat, pikirannya sekarang bingung stadium empat, "siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia memberiku surat sekarang dan kemarin?. Apa dia selalu mengirimiku Surat setiap hari?" pertanyaannya itu semakin menjadi sekarang, ia semakin keanehan dengan apa yang terjadi, jujur saja, ingatan Midorima belum bisa pulih sepenuhnya, gara-gara Amnesia yang menyerang nya, masa lalunya bagaikan buku catatan matematika yang tak sengaja hilang, hal yang penting namun dia kehilangannya. Sekarang fokusnya dalam belajar menurun, hanya gara-gara untuk mencoba mengingat 'Siapa gadis dalam surat itu?, apa janji yang ia buat?".

* * *

><p>Berbeda dengan Midorima yang kebingungan seperti hari kemarin. Momoi Satsuki tidak berjalan ceria, kali ini ia berjalan dengan perlahan, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Telunjuknya ia simpan di dagunya, mencoba berpikir keras "Midorin ga bales surat akhir-akhir ini, apa mungkin- " belum beres dia menyelesaikan lamunannya, tiba-tiba dia berteriak keras "Tidak!, mana mungkin Midorin Lupa aku!" teriakannya sukses membuat para siswa-siswi yang akan masuk kelas aneh dan kebingungan dengan sikap Momoi yang tiba-tiba tadi. Seolah tak peduli dengan tatapan dari mereka, dia mempercepat langkahnya, menuju kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa.<p>

Satu minggu, Oke,mungkin Cuma lupa kirim. Dua minggu, mungkin dia lupa alamat. Tiga Minggu, patut dicurigai. Empat Minggu, oke, Sekarang Momoi benar-benar curiga dengan perubahan Sikap Midorima padanya, apalagi itu sudah berlangsung sejak 1bulan yang lalu, sudah sepatutnya ia curiga. Ia mencoba untuk tetap bersabar karena 2minggu lagi Midorima pulang dari Tokyo, lebih tepatnya kembali tinggal di Kyoto, perasaan Curiga nya itu ia Simpan sampai 2minggu kedepan

"Momoi-san, hari ini kamu bersikap aneh" Tanya seorang pemuda berambur Baby blue dengan Innocent Baby face nya itu. Momoi yang sedang menyatap bekal makan siangnya di jam istirahat itu tak bergeming sama sekali dengan Pertanyaan Kuroko, pemuda yang tadi. Hening, itu yang dirasakan mereka berdua, mereka yang biasanya berbagi cerita sebagai sahabat, kini hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Kuroko tau ada yang aneh dari Momoi, karena mereka cukup lama bersama.

"Jika kau punya masalah, kamu bisa menceritakannya. Memendam sesuatu bukan hal yang selalu bisa dilakukan, Momoi-san" mendengar perkataan Kuroko sontak Momoi kaget.

"Ehh, Tetsu -kun. Tidak, aku baik-baik saja, tak ada yang aneh denganku kan?" Kuroko hanya memutar matanya bosan, karena Momoi bertindak Bodoh

"Momoi-san, semua orang akan menganggapmu aneh hari ini. Ceritakanlah, ada apa dengan mu? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu" Sedikit menghela nafas, Momoi mencoba jujur terhadap Kuroko, tentang apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang

"Tetsu -kun, menurutmu bagaimana jika seseorang berhenti mengirimimu kabar? Orang yang paling perhatian padamu tiba-tiba hilang tanpa jejak sedikit pun, menurut mu bagaimana?"

"Menurutku itu mudah saja, kalau orang itu menghilang dengan menyisakan jejak, Contohnya, jika ia berhenti peduli padamu secara bertahap dengan cara mengurangi perhatiannya, berarti dia sudah tak peduli denganmu. Namun, jika seseorang yang sangat perhatian padamu tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana, Mungkin saja hal yang buruk terjadi padanya, aku tak bisa memastikannya dengan mudah".

"Ohh, jadi begitu ya, apa benar hal yang buruk terjadi pada Midorin?" Gumam Momoi pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Kuroko

"Midorin? Apa dia orang yang tiba-tiba menghilang?" Tanya Kuroko memastikan, tak berharap makin jauh, Momoi menghentikan keingin tahuan Kuroko tentang Midorima Shintarou.

"Ia, dia Midorima Shintarou. Dia tinggal di Tokyo, Sekolah nya di SMA Shutoku. Oh satu lagi, mungkin kau akan mengenalinya kelak, hanya takdir yang akan mempertemukan kalian. _Jaa nee_, Tetsu-kun" Ucapan terakhir dari Momoi sebelum berlalu dalam ramainya kelas itu sempat membingungkan Kuroko "Aneh sekali dengannya" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Midorima tengah asik membaca buku kesukaannya yang berjudul "<em>The life after Death" <em>buku yang menceritakan kehidupan setelah kematian. Alih-alih membaca buku, pikirannya saat ini sedang terfokus pada 2lembar surat yang diterimanya pagi ini dan kemarin, 2lembar surat yang ia selipkan didepan bukunya, sepertinya buku tentang kematian itu hanya sebagai pengalihan perhatian pada orang-orang yang memperhatikannya, takut-takut ada yang menyadari kalau dia sedang membaca surat.

"Menyembunyikan suatu surat dibalik buku? Kamu cukup pintar juga ya,Midorima" suaru lembut seorang wanita mengagetkan nya, ia lalu menutup lembaran surat itu, menyimpan kembali buku tersebut lalu menyelipkan suratnya di saku depan baju Seragam

"Apa maumu, Yukio?" sembari menaikan batang kacamaanya yang tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisi asal, Midorima mencoba menenangkan diri setelah terkejut tadi

"Ayolah,Shintarou. Kenapa harus kau yang bertanya? Kau ada apa? Membaca surat yang jelas-jelas dari seorang wanita bernama _Momoi Satsuki_ itu" Rupanya Gadis ini, gadis yang bernama Kisaragi Yukio sudah sedari tadi berada di belakang Midorima

"Membaca surat seseorang bukan perilaku terpuji, Yukio" Yukio mengerenyitkan sebelah alisnya

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Tentu saja" Lalu Yukio mencoba untuk berada disebelah Midorima yang kebetulan sedang duduk di bawah Pohon dekat parkiran sekolah itu

"Kalau ada masalah, kau hanya perlu menceritakannya, jangan ragu"

"Tidak. Kau terlalu _Sok tau_, Yukio" Midorima lalu meninggalkan Pohon tersebut, belum juga ia melangkah satu langkah, tangannya sudah keburu dipengang Yukio

"Aku bukan _Sok tau_, aku memang tau, Shintarou. Kau pikir 2 tahun bersamamu aku belum tau jika kau berbohong. Cerita atau akan kuberitahu warga sekolah kau menerima Surat dari wanita, Bagaimana?" Memutar matanya bosan, Midorima kembali duduk di pohon musim semi tersebut

"Kuharap aku punya pilihan lain" Yukio hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar Midorima putus asa

"Yukio, aku menerima surat dari seseorang hampir setiap hari, tapi aku tak mengenalinya, dan anehnya aku merasa orang itu penting bagiku, seolah telah lama bersamaku, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Bisa jadi kalau itu seseorang dari masa lalumu. Bukankah kau mengalami Amnesia? Bahkan bisa jadi dia melakukan aktivitas mengirim surat itu semenjak kau ke Tokyo. Aku tak tau tapi sepertinya orang itu penting bagimu" Jelas Yukio secara Rinci

"Lalu, bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada diposisinya?"

"Aku? Tentu saja kecewa berat" Deg. Kata terakhir Yukio itu membuat Midorima termenung sesaat, Kecewa? Apa mungkin aku mengecewakan seseorang.

"_Jaa nee_, Shintarou"

Lagi dan lagi, pertanyaan itu selalu terbesit di benak Midorima, sampai hari dimana ia akan pulang ke Kyoto pun tiba

* * *

><p>Diperjalanan perasaan aneh menghantuinya, "Ini Kyoto? Bukan kah ini pertama kalinya aku ke Kyoto, tapi entah kenapa semua yang ada disini terasa tak aneh" benak nya sesaat, mencoba memulihkan ingatanya. Tak lama mobil yang dikendarai orang tuanya itu melewati sebuah taman kecil, taman dengan sebuah pohon besar dan 2buah ayunan yang mengait pada dahan besar pohon tersebut, lalu sebuah rumah pohon yang cukup mungkin untuk 2orang seumuran SMP. Melihat taman kecil itu, Matanya tak bisa dikedipkan, dia seolah mengenal taman dekat kota itu, apalagi rumah pohonnya. Menepis semua hal bodoh, dia memcoba memfokuskan diri, melupakan apapun tentang taman itu. "Bodohnya aku, mana mungkin aku pernah kesana, inikan pertama kalinya aku ke Kyoto"<p>

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukan Pukul 05.00 sore, <em>Vending Machine<em> di taman kota Kyoto bergetar, mengeluarkan minuman kalengan rasa kacang merah. 2 teguk dirasa cukup bagi Midorima untuk menghilangkan dahaganya, matanya terfokus pada sebuah rumah pohon, kecil memang, tapi seperti berisi akan kenangan dirinya. Dengan langkah yang pasti ia mencoba menghampiri rumah itu, seakan-akan ingin menggapai nya. Langkahnya terhenti, sesaat setelah seorang gadis memanggil namanya dengan keras.

"Midorin. Hei, Midorima Shintarou?" ia memandang gadis itu dari sudut matanya, lalu menaikan batang kacamatanya, seperti kebiasaannya

"Midorin, lama tak jumpa ya" gadis itu kini menyapanya, seakan-akan kenal dekat dengan Midorima, dengan erat gadis itu mencoba memeluk Midorima, tapi Midorima membuat jarak antara mereka

"Tunggu dulu, kau siapa?"

"Membuat lelucon di saat pertemuan pertama, seperti bukan dirimu saja, Midorin"

"Aku serius, kau siapa?" _Deg_. Hatinya seakan hancur, jiwanya seakan Remuk. Gadis yang bernama Momoi Satsuki itu kini tengah terkejut setengah Mati "Jadi ini yang alasan kenapa Midorin tak mengirimiku Surat? Ini jawaban dari ungkapan Tetsu-kun waktu itu" Benaknya. Air dimatanya seakan tak bisa dibendung, seolah akan membuat banjir besar di wajahnya, matanya melohok tak percaya

"Kau, inikah alasan mu tak mengirimiku surat? Apa kau lupa dengan janji kita? Apa kau lupa dengan persahabatan kita? Apa kau, apa kau melupakanku?" pertanyaan Beruntun dilontarkan oleh seorang Momoi Satsuki, Midorima hanya bisa terdiam, perlahan ingatanya mulai kembali akan wanita yang bernama Momoi Satsuki itu

"Kau, kau bukan Midorima yang selalu mengatakan hal bodoh seperti _nanodayo_, kau bukan Midorima yang selalu membawa benda bodoh seperti _Lucky Item_, kau juga bukan Midorima yang selalu menepati Janjinya, lebih tepatnya, Lebih tepat nya kau bukan Midorima Shintarou yang Kukenal!" Dalam isak Momoi terus memaki-maki Midorima, lalu meninggalkan Midorima menuju keramaian Kota, Midorima kala itu mencoba mengingat sesuatu, mengingat hal tentang Momoi Satsuki, Lalu tentang Rumah Pohon, dan juga tentang Janji terhadap nya. Sekarang ia ingat semua, Semua. Dia mencoba mengejar Momoi yang sudah pergi duluan itu, sesosok gadis berambut _Pink_ itu terlihat di pandangan nya " Syukurlah" benaknya, ia pun berteriak sekeras mungkin, memanggil nama gadis itu

"Momoi!" Momoi yang kala itu mendengar teriakan itu berhenti dari gerak larinya, dia tak sadar jika ia sedang berada di tengah jalan raya.

"Momoi! Awas!" Dan Duar! Tabrakan tak bisa dihindarkan, Momoi yang kala itu ada di tengah jalan raya tertabrak oleh sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi, tubuh nya terpental sekian meter dari tempat. Mencoba menahan tangis, Midorima menghampiri Momoi yang terbujur kaku, matanya dirasa sulit untuk dibuka, bibirnya mengeluarkan nanah, lalu seluruh bagian tubuhnya seperti mandi darah. Tak kuasa, Midorima menetes kan beberapa butir air dari matanya, sembari membawa Momoi ke Rumah sakit Terdekat

"Bertahan lah! Satsuki, Onegai" Bisik Midorima menyemangati Batin Momoi, berharap hati kecil Momoi mendengar nya

* * *

><p>2minggu setelah Kecelakaan Momoi, Dokter memberitahukan bahwa Keadaan Momoi sudah cukup stabil, bisa untuk berbicara meski tak banyak. Lalu Midorima diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara Dengan Momoi. Dengan mengenakan pakaian pembesuk Midorima memasuki ruang ICU itu<p>

"Satsuki, aku minta maaf"

"Tolong Midorin, Jelaskan padaku semuanya" Suara lirih Momoi serasa menggedor-gedor hati Midorima. Hampir tak kuasa ia menahan tangis, namun akhirnya ia dapat menjelaskan semuanya

"Satsuki, aku mengalami Amnesia. Aku bahkan tak ingat Kyoto waktu aku sembuh dari penyakit yang mengrogoti ingatan masa laluku itu, sialnya aku malah lupa tentang janji kita, aku benar-benar menyesal, Satsuki"

"Begitu ya, aku senang karena pada akhirnya aku tau penyebab Midorin merubah sikap padaku, dan ternyata tebakan ku benar, ini semua bukan keinginan Midorin ya. Hihihi, aku sungguh senang Midorin. Bolehkah kau berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Momoi berusaha untuk tetap ceria, apa daya, usaha hanya usaha, tak mungkin bisa menutupi kenyataan.

"Apa itu? Katakanlah"

"Jangan ulangi ini pada siapa-siapa lagi ya, aku tau ini bukan kemauan mu, tapi setidaknya berusahalah untuk mengingat lebih keras" Midorima makin merasa bersalah "Berjanjilah untuk tidak melanggar janji lagi, Untuk ku" menghela sedikit nafas, Midorima lalu menjawab apa yang Momoi tanyakan

"Ia, aku akan berjanji Momoi, pasti!"

"Hm, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya. Semoga bertemu di lain waktu, di lain dunia" _Gezz._ Angin kencang menghembus diantara mereka berdua, seperti yang namanya perpisahan.

"Jangan berkata begitu, Momoi. Kau pasti bisa sembuh, aku yakin" Midorima tak kuasa menahan air mata. Seperti bendungan yang kebanyakan air Hujan. Satu tetes, Dua tetes, Air matanya tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Rasa bersalahnya makin menjadi

"Aku mencintaimu, Midorima Shintarou" _Teettt_. Monitor menunjukan garis Lurus, pertanda terhentinya aktifitas jantung. Dokter mencoba menyadarkan kembali jantung Momoi. _Nihil_ jantung Momoi berhenti berpacu,

"Saya benci mengatakannya. Tapi, tuan Midorima. Sodari Momoi Satsuki telah pergi meninggalkan kita Semua" Ucapan dokter itu seakan lantunan lagu kematian bagi hati Midorima, suasana hujan deras diluar membuat semua lengkap sudah. Midorima keluar meninggalkan Ruang ICU, Kenyataan pahit yang diterimanya kini, dia berharap ingin bangun dan menyadari bahwa ini hanya Mimpi, tapi ternyata semua ini bukan Mimpi, mungkin ini menyakitkan tapi inilah faktanya.

"SATSUKI!" Dalam hujan. Midorima berteriak, seolah meluapkan perasaannya, Butiran air matanya bersatu dengan derasnya hujan. Penyesalan yang berujung pada kematian.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya Kuroko menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada Midorima, pesan titipan dari Momoi<p>

_Midorin, halo! Ehe, mungkin jika kau membaca ini aku sudah tak bersama lagi dengan mu, yasudah Kalo aku pergi tolong jangan tangisi aku ya, Aku takut aku tak tenang disana, tolong ya. Hihihi, dan lagi jika kau bertemu lagi dengan orang kau cintai nanti, kumohon untuk tidak mengecewakannya ya, Karena aku akan hadir di dalam jiwa orang itu. Aku mencintaimu, Hingga akhir, Midorima Shintarou_

_Midorima Satsuki, eh Momoi Satsuki_

Surat itu, Surat terakhir dari seorang Momoi Satsuki mengembalikan kesedihan yang belum hilang itu.

"Kehilangan orang yang berarti, itu menyakitkan ya, Midorima-kun. Jangan malu, menangislah, aku tau perasaan mu" Setetes air kembali keluar dari matanya, seperti menjadi kebiasaannya sekarang. Ia rindu akan kehangatan Momoi, namun apa daya, orang yang ia rindukan telah pergi menuju tempat asalnya.

"Bodohnya aku! Hal bodoh seperti makan, minum saja aku ingat, kenapa hal penting seperti ini aku harus lupa?"

"Kumohon jangan membuat Momoi-san kecewa, tersenyumlah Midorima-kun, maka diapun akan tersenyum, jika kau terus menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri, Momoi-san mungkin akan kecewa padamu, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, Untuk Momoi-san"

"Dasar Kau!, aku berjanji, pasti!" Midorima mencoba untuk tersenyum, tersenyum saat hatinya hancur

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Akhirnya Chap 1 beres, Yosh chapter depan baru menceritakan pertemuan setelah kematian Dengan Momoi Satsuki, lebih tepatnya Seseorang yang mirip dengan Satsuki. Biar tambah semangat nulisnya, boleh dong Minta review nya #Dilempar gas**


End file.
